Lily x Sev
by Ms. Evelyn
Summary: One shot about Lily and Sev, she forgives him and they end up together. I took liberties and they are slightly out of character, but you'll forgive me for that, right? :p And Lily isn't going out with James. All belongs to JKR. xx
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

It was a beautiful sunny day and Severus Snape was walking with Lily Evans across the grounds at Hogwarts. Most of the other students were sun bathing by the lake, and these two were alone walking towards the school court yard.

"Severus, I can't believe how naïve you're being. You still think that you can become a Death Eater and be my friend at the same time. Even if you were to take for granted that I would still want to be your friend, you can't possibly think that they would allow it. That _he _would allow it."

They stopped and Lily leaned against a stone pillar and looked into his eyes. He looked at her pleadingly. "Lily, I would never let them hurt you."

"See, that's what I mean! Do you even know what you're saying? I may not be an expert on the matter, but everyone knows that once you join You-Know-Who, you have to give yourself to him completely. If he asked you to torture me or kill me, you couldn't refuse!"

"I would _never _- !"

She shook her head sadly and looked down. "Sev, I know you wouldn't want to, but I also know you're not stupid enough to think you would have that choice. I keep telling myself that you don't understand what you are getting yourself into, but my friends all say that I'm blind and that really you have made your choice, and its for them. The Death Eaters. Its true though, isn't it? When it comes down to it, you know you can only have one or the other, and you've chosen that life."

She looked back up at him. He spluttered, looking for the right words. He knew it would be difficult to protect her if they were just friends, but he had always planned to be _with_ her. She would be his wife, they would have a family. And he would be the Dark Lord's most trusted servant, he would never put a foot out of line, and the Dark Lord would not harm his family.

But he knew he couldn't say any of this. "The Dark Lord would have no reason to go after you, Lily. You're not a threat. You would just have to keep a low profile -"

Suddenly she looked very angry. "And what if I want to be an Auror, Severus? What if I decide that I want to spend the rest of my life hunting down people like you?"

She spat out the last few words, and he looked so heart broken that for a moment she felt guilty. But she had to be honest with him. She had promised herself that this would be the last of it, she would make him choose, and she already knew what he was going to do. She just owed it to their friendship to give him the chance to change his mind.

"Lily, please. You can't fight him, you can't win…"

"Severus, I don't know if I'm going to be an Auror. I don't know what I want to do when I leave school yet. But I do know that I will do everything in my power to stand up to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Even if it costs me my life. _Because it__'__s the right thing to do_, Severus. Why can't you see that?"

"Please, Lily, don't make me choose. This is the only thing I can do, I'm meant for this life, it calls to me…"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that, Severus. I'm sorry you think that you aren't good enough for anything better than being a slave to the most evil wizard alive. But if that's your decision, I'm not going to waste any more of my time trying to talk to you out of it. Goodbye, Severus."

She pushed past him and started to walk away. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, and she took it in hers and kissed it. Then she let go, and walked into the building without looking back. She didn't want him to see her crying.

She didn't talk to him or even make eye contact with him for the rest of term.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

Lily woke up early on her second day at home for the school holidays, and already she was growing mad with a desire to go and talk to Severus. She lay on her bed and tried to get into a book, but she couldn't concentrate. She spent every moment wishing the phone would ring or the door would knock and it would be him, begging for her forgiveness and swearing he would have nothing more to do with the Death Eaters.

But she knew he would never do that. Even if he did have doubts, which she really didn't think he had, he could never really talk to her. She had always been so open with him, she felt like she could tell him anything and he knew all her secrets, but he had always seemed a lot more eager to listen than to talk. She often got the impression he had something he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't.

Lily knew that Severus had a crush on her. She knew because all her friends said so, and because of the way he looked at her sometimes. The truth was that she had always harboured feelings for him, but she refused to get into a relationship with someone who planned on being a Death Eater.

She paced the room and kept looking out the window, knowing that she wouldn't see him there. _He likes me_, she thought. _He wants me. And the truth is, if he hadn__'__t chosen the life he has, I would want him too._

Then she had an idea. _When I talked to him about it in school, I was talking about being his friend. But if he thought he could be with me, he might feel differently._

She grinned. Quickly she put on a light green blouse and a black floaty skirt which came to just above her knees. She never worried much about makeup, but she took a moment to put on some mascara and a bit of lip stick. Then she brushed her hair, twisted it up into a barrett, and squirted herself with some perfume Severus had made for her the previous year for Christmas.

Then she left a quick note on the kitchen table for her parents and happily skipped off to Spinners End.

At half past eight in the morning the Snape house was almost completely silent. Severus had stayed up late the night before trying to write a letter to Lily, a letter he knew he would never send. The first few drafts had declared his undying love for her, he'd even asked her to marry him, but as he'd read them he knew he had no right to send it. Not only did he think that she would be disgusted by the thought of being with him, but he also believed that even if she did say yes, he didn't deserve her.

He was still asleep in his room upstairs.

Eileen Snape was sitting in the kitchen smoking a cigarette, her eyes puffy from crying after the fight she'd had with her husband in the small hours of the morning. She had slept for a few hours and then come downstairs to wait for everyone else to wake up so she could make breakfast and get on as if nothing had happened.

Tobias Snape was draped unceremoniously on the sofa snoring loudly, with a nearly empty bottle of whiskey hanging out of his hand. His mouth was open and he was drooling slightly in his sleep.

Eileen got up and decided to go and stand in the back yard for a moment to get some air, so she didn't hear when the front door knocked.

Lily stepped timidly up to the door. She was excited at the prospect of flirting with Severus, which she had never done very much before, but she was also nervous that he might not want to see her, and she also felt anxious about calling at his house like this since he had always gone out of his way to keep her away from his family.

She knocked the door firmly, and as she was about to knock again, the door opened and a tall, dishevelled man with rough stubble leered down at her.

"Um, hi. I was looking for Severus?"

"What?" he slurred.

"Oh, um, Severus Snape, do I have the wrong -"

"No, no. He's here. Come in," he said, opening the door a little wider but not moving, so she had to squeeze past him to get in. She laughed nervously.

He closed the door and took a swig of his bottle, then stood and looked her up and down for minute. She shuffled uncomfortably and looked up the stairs.

"So, sh- should I go up and…"

"Nah, he'll come down. Wait in there," he said, nodding to the door on his left.

She looked up the stairs again, wondering how Severus would know to come down if they didn't call him, but she decided it would be rude to shout for him so she just smiled again and went into the room the man had indicated.

It was a small sitting room, with sparse furniture and a small television. She decided not to sit down, because she didn't want to give the impression she was staying. The man walked towards her and she stood her ground, but his breath was nauseating and as he swaggered he nearly bumped into her, so she started to step back.

"Um, are you going to call him?" she asked as politely as she could.

The man sneered. "Sure honey, if that's what you want," but he made no effort to do so. He took another swig from the bottle and then asked, "so are you like, his girlfriend, or something?"

"Oh, no, we're friends, actually we had an argument, I was hoping we could sort it out…"

She didn't know why she had given him all this information, she just wanted to keep him talking, because by now her back was up against the mantle and he was standing dangerously close. She tried not to wretch from the stench of alcohol and smoke on his breath.

"No, I didn't think you would be. You're far to pretty for him -" he slurred, and to her horror he dropped the now empty bottle and put his right hand on the wall behind her head and used his left hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

She wanted to call for Severus, but she was worried that this man would be angry and it occurred to her that she might not even have the right house, and she had just walked willingly into this pervert's home. His hand went down to her skirt and slowly started to pull it up. She shivered, and he grinned.

"You like that, don't you?"

"No. Please stop. I just want to speak to Severus." She struggled to keep her voice steady.

The man's hand had reached her panties and was rubbing them. She thought she was going to be sick. She realised she hadn't even brought her wand.

"Severus!" she called over his shoulder, praying he would hear her. The man, who Lily presumed to be Severus' father, didn't like this. He slapped her with the back of his hand and his wedding ring stung her face. Tears welled up in her eyes but she was determined not to cry.

Just then a woman came into the room, and Lily knew at least that she was not in the wrong house. This woman bore a strong resemblance to Severus, and she did not look pleased.

"Who the fuck are you?" she demanded.

"Fuck off, cunt," muttered the man. He put his fingers inside Lily's panties and started to slip them into her.

She panicked. "Please, I was just looking for Severus -"

"Get your fucking hands off my husband you slut!" screamed the woman.

If she hadn't been so frightened and disgusted, Lily might have laughed.

"Please, if you could just call Severus I'll -"

"You expect me to let you near my son? You're that little mudblood from down the road aren't you? I'm going to kill you -"

But before she got the chance to make good on that promise, Severus came into the room. He pushed his mother out of the way, drew his wand and shouted "stupefy!" at his father, who immediately fell like a statue to the ground. Lily nearly cried with relief.

"Don't you dare use your wand on your father!" screeched the woman, but Severus had grabbed Lily's hand and was dragging her out of the room and out the front door.

"I'm sorry," said Lily over her shoulder to the woman, who was white with rage.

"Don't bother," muttered Severus as he hurried her out and shut the door behind them. He kept ushering her along the street, and the woman came out of the house and screamed abuse until they were out of sight.

Once they turned the corner, they slowed down. Neither of them had to ask where they were going, they had a spot they always went to to be alone together and they both automatically started walking towards it.

"I'm sorry, I should have phoned first, but I thought maybe if I asked, you might not want to see me, and -" she couldn't think of anything else to say, and Severus just stared in front on him with a very sullen look on his face. She wished he would say something, but she thought now that maybe he didn't want to see her and he was just walking with her out of guilt because of what his parents had done. She wanted to tell him it was okay, that it wasn't his fault, but she wasn't sure whether he wanted to hear it.

The place they always sat together was in a patch of trees beside the park, it was pretty enclosed and they never got interrupted there. Lily sat down on a large flat rock which they had moved to use as a seat. It was big enough for both of them but Severus made a point of sitting opposite her on the ground. He picked up a bunch of grass and started shredding it, and then he looked at her for the first time. She was really beautiful, as always, but she had obviously made and extra effort today because she had makeup on which was a rare occurrence. This made him more cross because he felt like she was trying to tease him with something he couldn't have. Her mascara had smudged slightly because her eyes had been welling up and it made her look even more beautiful, in his opinion, because it created a smokey affect.

He noticed that a bruise was starting to show on her cheek and he felt awful. He chose to break the silence, because she obviously wasn't going to.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He - he just slapped me, it wasn't hard. Don't worry about it."

Severus' heart sank. Right now he wanted to kill his father, _how dare he touch my Lily_, and he knew he was in for a big confrontation when he got home because of the spell he had cast. But that didn't matter for now. At least he was with Lily, which he hadn't thought would ever happen again.

"Lily."

"Yes?"

"Why did you come to see me?"

She looked into his eyes. "I…" she appeared to be struggling to find the words. "I couldn't bear the thought that I would never see you again. I meant everything I said last time we spoke, Severus. I hate You-Know-Who and everything he stands for, but I… I can't hate you."

Severus suddenly felt like he was floating on air. He suppressed a smile. He looked down at the grass in his hands which he had been demolishing, and dropped it. Then he wiped his hands clean and got up to sit beside her. She leant into him and he put his arm around her. "That means a lot, Lily."

She smiled up at him, but then she looked serious again.

"But Sev, you still intend to…"

He looked searchingly into her eyes. "I just… I don't see how I can't. It's the only thing I've ever planned to do. But if… I just don't know. Can't we just spend some time together, and not think about the future for now?"

Slowly she smiled. "We can't put it off forever Sev. But for now, I think that sounds like a good idea."

They both grinned happily and hugged each other tight.

"You know Sev, when you smile like that, you're really quite handsome," she said looking up at him with a cheeky smile.

He went red and looked away, but inside his heart was doing summersaults.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

Lily and Severus spent the whole morning talking in the glade. At about twelve o'clock they went to the corner shop and bought sandwiches and bottled water, and brought it back to their spot in the trees. After they had eaten, Lily lay down in a spot of sunlight which the trees didn't shade, and patted the ground for Severus to lie beside her. He did, and lay with his arms behind his head looking up at the clouds.

Lily lay on her side and watched him. She felt that now was as good a time as ever to turn on the charm. She had planned roughly what she was going to say, and she could hardly believe it herself, but she decided to just jump straight in and catch him off guard.

"Sev…"

"Yeah?"

"How often do you masturbate?"

He froze. He thought he must have heard her wrong and for a minute he couldn't think of anything to say, then he turned to look at her to see if she was making fun of him. But she was watching him intently for the answer.

"Uh, I dunno, the normal amount for a guy my age, I suppose…"

"Mm," she said thoughtfully.

He let out his breath which he realised he had been holding. He tried to relax. He didn't want her to know just how much that question had thrown him. But she wasn't finished.

"Do you look at porn when you do it, or just use your imagination?"

His eyes opened wide and this time he didn't look at her, but he knew she was still watching him. He wished she would look away, because he could feel his face getting hot.

"Uh, mostly I just, I don't have, I mean… Just my imagination."

"Oh, okay."

He prayed she had finished. But there was more.

"So what do you think of?"

Lily was really enjoying this, a lot more than she had imagined she would. He was clearly mortified, and it took all her efforts to keep a straight face. She loved watching him squirm.

"What do I - what?"

"You said you use your imagination. So what do you imagine?"

He didn't say anything. He looked terrified. She put her hand over her mouth to cover her smile, but it made no difference because he obviously couldn't bring himself to look at her.

She gathered all her energy to keep her voice even, then she leaned in to him and whispered, "do you ever think of me?"

At this he brought his hands over his face and groaned._ "__Merlin's beard_, Lily, where exactly are you going with this?" Then he turned his head to look at her through his fingers.

She beamed at him. "Sorry, nowhere, I was just wondering."

"Right. Well. Are you done now?"

"Sure."

They sat in silence for a moment, and Severus was trying to think of some other subject to change to, but Lily had just planted a pretty strong thought in his head and right now it was difficult to remember if anything else existed.

"Its just that sometimes I think of you," she said quietly.

He froze up again. _You heard her wrong. Or you misunderstood. She's obviously talking about something else, you just haven't got off the subject as quickly as her_.

He cleared his throat, "pardon?" but it came out as a squeak.

"You see, one of my girlfriends bought me a vibrator for my last birthday as a joke, and at first I just laughed and put it away. But I suppose curiosity got the better of me. And because I had never, you know, touched myself, before - well, it was really something."

Severus was staring at the clouds again, wishing his trousers were a little more loose. He tried to remember to breathe, but suddenly it seemed a lot harder than usual.

They sat in silence again for a moment. Severus thought, _please, please, let that be it, please change the subject… Why can't I think of anything…_

But she wasn't going to let him have that satisfaction.

"So, you don't ever think of me, then? When you're masturbating?"

He had completely lost the ability to speak, but a voice in his head said it would be rude not to answer, and since she had already admitted she thought of him, he nodded stiffly.

She beamed at him. "Oh good, I mean, I know it doesn't matter, because we're just friends, but its normal for teenagers to have those sort of thoughts about each other, isn't it?"

He nodded again.

She paused again. "So, what do you imagine?"

Oh god.

He cleared his throat. "Lily, what… I mean…" He sat up and looked her seriously in the eye. He could see a glint there and it made him angry. "You're making fun of me" he said darkly.

Lily felt awful. _Maybe I have taken this too far._

"No Sev, I promise, I wouldn't do that to you. I'm sorry. I was just curious. But if you aren't comfortable talking about it…"

He looked guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snarl at you like that, I just thought maybe you were…"

"No, I promise." She felt brave again. "So, do you want to tell me? Or, would it be too…"

He looked at her and for a moment she couldn't work out his expression, then she realised it was longing. "Lily, I don't think I can…"

"That's okay," she said. He smiled apologetically and lay down beside her again.

She waited for a minute and then leant in so that her lips were touching his ear, and whispered, "would you like me to tell you what I think about?"

Severus couldn't believe what was happening. Twenty four hours ago he had been faced with the prospect of never seeing Lily again, facing a life of darkness without her light. And now she was flirting with him. It was unmistakable, she actually _wanted _him.

He looked at her seriously, and nodded.

She smiled. Her face was right next to his, and she tucked her body in so they were touching. She was propped up on her left arm, and she took his left hand in her right one.

"It was your hands that did it at first," she said quietly. "I like to watch you work in Potions. I love your long, thin fingers. They look very strong. You're very good with your hands."

He swallowed. It had never occurred to him that there might be something about his body that Lily liked.

"I'm not great at explaining things like this," she whispered. "Maybe it would be better if I showed you."

He swallowed again. Then he nodded again. For the second time he had lost the ability to speak, but now that he was sure she was serious, he was a lot more relaxed.

Her fingers traced along behind his left ear and down to his neck. She held him firmly at the base of his neck, not enough to restrict his breathing, but enough to pin him down and take control.

Keeping her hand there she bent down and slowly ran her tongue from his Adam's apple to his chin. He shuddered, and she smiled. Then she kissed him, gently on the mouth. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. He had always planned to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her, but it occurred to him now that he hadn't actually expected it to happen. This was real. He could have cried for the fact that she wanted him, and for the sexual tension that was torturing him, and for the pain from his erection pushing against his trousers. But of course he wouldn't.

They were now kissing passionately and her tongue was exploring his mouth. He felt that if nothing good ever happened to him again, he would always be happy knowing that he had tasted this piece of Heaven.

She straddled him and pulled his shirt up over his head, breaking the kiss for as short a time as possible. Then she started moving down his body, covering every part of him on the way down with her hands and mouth. She tugged at the top of his boxers with her teeth, while undoing the button and zip of his trousers. Then she pulled his trousers down to his ankles, leaving his underwear on. He immediately felt relieved from the pressure over his cock.

She moved up from his ankles slowly, kissing and licking up his left leg and squeezing his right leg with her left hand, digging her nails in tantalisingly. He looked down to watch her, and was struck by the fact that he was very skinny and white, and she was some kind of divine… Whatever. His brain wasn't functioning right now to come up with anything poetic, but he knew he wasn't good enough. He wondered what in the world could have possessed her to want him like this.

He stuttered, "look, if you don't want this, if you want to stop, I'd understand…"

She looked hurt. "Don't you like it?"

_What the hell are you saying you stupid, stupid boy._

"No, of course, I mean yes! Its amazing. I just… Please don't stop," he finished feebly.

She smiled and got back to work. Her mouth was right at the top of his left leg, licking and prodding under his underwear. Her left hand slipped underneath and cupped his balls.

For one horrifying moment Severus thought he was going to cum when she stroked him, but thankfully he didn't. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. If he came now he would never, _ever_, forgive himself.

She pulled his boxers down. His erection sprung free, and she gasped and grinned at him. He felt mortified that he was now completely naked down to the ankles and she was fully clothed. He didn't dare stop her again though.

She leant in until her mouth was gently brushing against his penis, and looked up at him innocently. "I've never done this before, so just tell me what's good, okay?"

He nodded hastily and wondered what on earth he could possibly have done in his life to deserve this. He thought that if Lily had asked him right now not to join the Dark Lord, he would have said yes. Hell, even if she'd asked him to become an Auror, he would have said yes.

She ran her tongue up the length of his cock and he groaned.

"It's the head… If you concentrate on the end…" he found it very hard to form a coherent sentence, but she seemed to understand. She licked the end of his cock, and then took it in her mouth. He let out a high pitched whimper as she started to suck.

"Is that good?" she mumbled with it still in her mouth. He nodded fervently and focused all his concentration on trying not to cum. He never wanted this to be over, and he didn't want her to think he was a ten second wonder.

She licked all around the head of his cock and sucked it hard. "Do you want me to suck harder, or is it better soft?"

He couldn't bear it any longer. He sat up and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry, I have to stop for a minute. I can't take it much longer. I was about to cum."

She laughed and kissed him. "That's the idea you idiot."

He smiled. "Yes I know, but I want to do the same for you. Let me… Let me touch you," he said, stroking her thigh.

She looked a little nervous, but she didn't argue. He lay her back, and then he lay down beside her. He looked into her eyes and moved his hand under her skirt until he felt her panties. They were already sopping wet. He grinned, and she blushed.

He stroked her through them for a moment, and she began to pant hard. He liked this, he liked that he now had her in his control the way she'd had him. He sat up and pulled off his boots so that he could remove his bottoms properly, and threw the lot aside.

Then he sat over her, and gently unbuttoned her blouse. She was wearing a white lace bra, and for a moment he sat back and took in the view. She was smiling up at him, clearly a little nervous because it was her first time, but not at all afraid. I love you so much, he thought.

Then leant down and kissed her breasts. He murmured "I might need a little help with the bra," and she laughed and sat up just enough to unhook it from the back herself. He removed her blouse and bra and set them carefully to the side, and turned back to her. Her chest heaved as she waited expectantly for him to touch her, and he leant down and took her left nipple in her mouth, gently playing with the other one between his fingers.

She moaned, "Ooooh, Severus!" and he smiled. He couldn't believe she was actually enjoying this. He didn't have a clue what he was doing. But nothing could have made him stop.

He moved himself so that he could take off her underwear. He watched her as he did it to make sure she was okay with it, and she seemed more than happy so he pulled them off and threw them over her blouse and bra. They were white lace and matched her bra. He had an overwhelming urge to smell them, but he thought she might find that creepy so he didn't.

He sat himself between her legs and put his right hand under her skirt. He put two fingers up against her, and she gasped in anticipation. Then he slid them inside. She was really tight even around two fingers, and she moved her hips up to meet him. He smiled and started to move his hand in and out. She was groaning and writhing with pleasure. He bit his lip and moved his thumb over her clitoris, and she let out a yelp.

"Oh, yes! Do it like that! Oh, Severus!" she was almost sobbing.

His fingers kept thrusting inside of her, and his thumb kept massaging her clit. Without changing what he was doing, he leaned forward and sucked her nipple again, a little harder this time. She was making a lot of noise, calling out his name and crying out every time he pumped her with his fingers. He secretly hoped there was no one near enough to hear, but he adored the fact that he had the power to do this to her.

"Oh Sev I'm going to cum, I'm going to… Oh, OH! OH! OOOOOH!"

She wriggled uncontrollably under him for a moment and then lay still, panting. Severus lay down beside her, wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her.

After a minute she said, "what about you?"

"It doesn't matter," he said and kissed her again.

"No, Sev, we haven't finished. You have to cum."

"If you're sure you can…"

"I don't think I could do much right now. But you can. Sev, I want you inside me."

He sat, stunned for a moment. "But Lil, we haven't got any protection…"

She thought for a moment. "There are contraceptive potions. We can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, its Saturday. My parents will take us. We can just say we're going early to get our things for school to avoid the rush. Please Sev," she said pleadingly, stroking his penis, which was still rock hard.

He couldn't refuse her. He kissed down her torso and licked each of her nipples, and she squirmed and moaned. He wondered if it was possible for a girl to cum twice in so short a space of time. He pulled her skirt down, folded it and put it over with her other clothes, so she only had on her socks and shoes. He took in the view of her naked body, still heaving and sweaty after her last orgasm, and wriggling slightly in anticipation of what was coming next. He was deliberately taking his time because he knew he wouldn't last long once he was inside her.

He shuffled up close to her until the head of his penis was pushing up against her opening. He was amazed at the control he was able to display, and he was pleased to see she was squirming with anticipation for more.

"You promise you'll tell me if it hurts, won't you?"

"It should be fine. I've already broken my hymen with the vibrator," she blushed.

He smiled. He had no idea what a hymen was, but she seemed to think it was okay so all that was left now was to do it. He actually felt nervous. But her naked body and the look of fervour on her face was enough to drive him to do it.

He pushed his cock inside her, and immediately they both let out a loud moan. He leant down close to her body and started to move back and forward, gently but firmly thrusting his cock into her. He looked into her eyes, and she was obviously getting aroused again to the point that she might cum.

"I'm sorry if I can't go very long," he whispered.

She smiled. "I love you."

He nearly stopped, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"I… I love you too. I always have."

"I know."

He started to feel himself come close to the edge. He groaned and started thrusting into her harder. She was moving her hips up to meet him with each lunge. They were still looking into each others' eyes, and they were moving together as if they were one.

He sat up and lifted her knees back so that he was pushing really deeply into her. She sobbed and cried, "Oh, Sev, you're so deep! Don't stop! Oh, Oh!"

He kept her left leg hooked back, but took his right hand away to rub her very sensitive clit.

"Oh, OH! Oh Sev I'm going to cum again!"

He couldn't say anything, because he was about to cum himself. He thrusted furiously into her and rubbed at her clit as they both started to groan loudly. He could feel his balls tightening up, his mind went blank, all he was aware of was her screaming as she came again and then -

"AHHH!" he came inside her. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, jerking off had absolutely _nothing _on this.

Afterwards he flopped down uselessly over her. He vaguely wondered how she could possibly have done anything after she had cum the first time.

After a moment he thought he might be squashing her, so he rolled over and lay beside her, holding her tight in his arms.

"I love you," he said again.

"I know. I love you." She was stroking his chest and he could feel her hot breath on his neck. He had honestly never been so happy in his whole life.

"Please don't ever leave me," he whispered.

She squeezed him tight.

"Never."


End file.
